The Birthday Party
by vonniebeth
Summary: It's a certain someone's birthday and everyone wants to celebrate... and I do mean EVERYONE! Please read and review.


**as a warning, I intentionally wrote this in play format. I do not care if it is against the guidelines. A fanfic is a fanfic no matter what form. Dedicated to iNvIsIbLe GiRl 12. HAPPY BIRTHDAY! Okay, please review**

*my house*

Me: *with clipboard* Hey everyone! We need to make sure everything here is ready. My friend will be here soon and she WILL be surprised. *approaches Diana* How's the cake coming?

Diana: *with her mouth full of cake* Really good.

Me: DIANA! *throws clipboard down angrily* Damn it, you were supposed to make the cake not EAT the cake.

Diana: *still with mouth full* Sorry.

Me: *sighs sadly* It's okay. *runs to Henry, who is making a balloon animal* Hey, Henry, buddy. Can you please run out to the nearest Costco and get a cake?

Henry: Why can't you do it?

Me: Cuz I have an O/SI.

Henry: *gasps* I'm sorry that I asked you. Yes, I will go and get a cake. *runs out the door*

Me: *shouts after him* Make sure it's chocolate!

Natalie: *evil stare*

Me: *shrugs* What?

Natalie: O/SI? What the hell is THAT?

Me: Obsessive/Stupidity Impulse. He thinks it's something serious. Plus, I'm next in line for him.

Natalie: No you're not. Do you really think he's gonna fall for you? You hideous monster, you are NOT next in line for him!

Double Agent Danamite: *appears from behind the table* Yes she is!

Natalie: Okay. Jeez. I'm going to go finish my job.

Double Agent Danamite: Good. Thank you.

Me: Danamite, you didn't have to do that.

Double Agent Danamite: Well, I did it anyway. Now what time is the birthday girl going to be here?

Me: *twirls hair in deep thought* Uh… 3:00? Wait, I thought YOU invited her.

Double Agent Danamite: No.

Me: *sighs in frustration* Then I guess I'll have to call her then.

*at iNvIsIbLe GiRl 12's house*

iNvIsIbLe GiRl 12: *writes the latest Clan story, hears her cell phone playing its I'm Alive ringtone* Hi.

Me: *from other end of phone* Uh, hey. Um, you have any plans today?

iNvIsIbLe GiRl 12: Well, actually, I…

Me: Can you be at my house in 15 minutes?

iNvIsIbLe GiRl 12: I don't even know where you live!

Me: Great. See you then! Just follow that pink brick road to my house. You'll be there in no time. Adios! *hangs up*

iNvIsIbLe GiRl 12: Pink brick road? *sees a pink brick road appear outside her house* Uh, okay then. *walks down the pink brick road*

*back to my house*

Henry: *walks through the front door* I brought cake.

Diana: Oo! Cake!

Me: *steps in front of Diana* No cake til birthday girl arrives.

Diana: *sad face, then returns to the first cake*

Me: *face palm*

Double Agent Danamite: How long is that pink brick road anyway?

Me: I don't know. Why?

Double Agent Danamite: *gestures to window*

Me: *looks out window, only to see iNvIsIbLe GiRl 12 walking up the driveway* Damn! Everybody, you have to hide. Right now!

Everyone but Diana: *runs to go hide*

Diana: *continues to stuff face with the first cake*

Me: *hisses* Diana, go hide!

Diana: *hides*

iNvIsIbLe GiRl 12: *from outside* Did you just tell Diana to hide? What's going on in there?

Me: *opens the door*

Everyone: SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!

iNvIsIbLe GiRl 12: *gasps excitedly* Aw, you threw me a surprise party?

Me: *grins* Not just me…

Clan: But us!

iNvIsIbLe GiRl 12: Aw, you guys are the bestest! Thank you all for remembering my birthday.

Double Agent Danamite: I was part of this too.

iNvIsIbLe GiRl 12: *gasps excitedly* DD! *runs to hug Double Agent Danamite* Oh my god! Thank you for being here! You're the bestest as well.

Diana: Can we have cake now?

Me: *fierce glare*

Natalie: *face palm*

Dan: Di, you're embarrassing us again.

iNvIsIbLe GiRl 12: Cake sounds good now actually.

Henry: *brings the cake out from the kitchen*

Everyone: *sings Happy Birthday*

iNvIsIbLe GiRl 12: *thinks of a wish, then blows out the candles*

Gabe: What did you wish for?

iNvIsIbLe GiRl 12: I WISHED THAT…

Me: *puts hand over her mouth* If you say your wish, then it won't come true.

iNvIsIbLe GiRl 12: *muffled* Oh yeah, I forgot.

Diana: LET'S EAT!

Everyone: *eats cake*

*a short while later*

Me: Okay. Present time!

iNvIsIbLe GiRl 12: Wow, cake AND presents? I'm so loved!

ElianaMargalit: Me, Double Agent Danamite and oreoprincess0401 bought this together.

iNvIsIbLe Girl 12: *unwraps the present excitedly* Oh… my… god! AN ANTI-TWILIGHT T-SHIRT! I'm so wearing this when I go to see Breaking Dawn! Thanks, you 3.

ElianaMargalit, Me, Double Agent Danamite: You're welcome!

Henry: Yeah, um, me and Natalie also bought a present together.

Natalie: That's cuz he's flat, fucking broke.

Henry: *glares at Natalie*

iNvIsIbLe GiRl 12: *unwraps the present* Um, okay. You gave me car keys.

Henry: Of course. You can drive now, can't you?

Dan: Hey! Those are MY car keys!

Natalie: Gabe made me do it.

Gabe: I did not!

Natalie: Oh, then whose idea was it to take Dad's keys and give them to the president of this Clan-thingy?

Gabe: It was Henry's!

Natalie: Lookit here, brother…

Dan: I am so sorry.

iNvIsIbLe GiRl 12: Don't be. Siblings fight. Um, here, I really don't have a use for your car keys.

Dan: *takes the car keys* Thank you.

*an hour later*

iNvIsIbLe GiRl 12: Wow, this was a really awesome party. Thank you everyone for coming.

Natalie: Well, let's just say, that some people FORCED us to come. *points to the Clan*

Clan: *smiles proudly*

iNvIsIbLe GiRl 12: Well, I'm really glad that all of you came and had fun.

Diana: Of course we did. We all wanted to celebrate your birthday.

Dan: It's getting kind of late though. We should head back. Goodbye, iNvIsIbLe GiRl 12. Happy birthday. *walks out the front door*

Diana, Gabe: Bye. *follow Dan*

Natalie: Good riddance. *follows Diana and Gabe*

Henry: See ya. *follows Natalie*

Me: What do we do now?

My mom: *pulls into the driveway*

ElianaMargalit: We leave so you don't get in trouble! Goodbye!

Everyone but me: *leaves*

Me: *sighs with relief, hears cell phone go off*

iNvIsIbLe GiRl 12: *via txt message* Thanks for throwing an awesome party.

Me: *via txt message* No problemo. Happy birthday.

**lol! Once again, HAPPY BIRTHDAY, iNvIsIbLe GiRl 12! WE LOVE YOU!**


End file.
